justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Eubus Eagle
The Eubus Eagle is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a civilian helicopter heavily influenced by the Bell 206, with a 3-bladed rotor configuration and single engine similar to the Eurocopter AS350. It has a similar build to the Bell OH-58 Kiowa . It is standard equipped with a Tracer Aviation-like ball camera mounted on a bar as standard, allowing it to be used for surveillance purposes. The camera is not functional in the game. It has a large amount of rotors on the tail for its size, whereas its basis has two, and the most it would realistically have would be three. The Rebel drop description is as follows: "More than a helicopter, the Eubus Eagle is a status symbol among Medici's ultra-rich. Its utility is paramount in a nation that is composed of islands." Performance Quite good. Capable of 200+ km/h and is a great way to get around Medici and its smaller islands at a high pace, able to land pretty much wherever. It is very agile and can dodge SAM missiles with ease. With it's agility comes sensitivity, it can sometimes be hard to turn properly because of how sensitive the helicopter is, and also how quickly it accelerates. It can be weak when landing. Locations In missions: *Rico flies one to Dimah's farm in Welcome Home. *Mario flees in one piloted by a rebel in the mission A Terrible Reaction. *Zeno Antithikara uses one in the mission Turncoat. During free-roam: *Fast Travel is done with one of these, but that one can't be Hijacked. It is always green. *At least 2 Races provide them. *Many are parked on landing pads in the countryside. These landing pads are used to start Wingsuit Courses. These versions always spawn in a unique teal colour *On a landing pad at Nacre. *On a landing pad at Vista Dracon. *At a small dock in Soros at N 40 37.450 E 5 40.100 alongside a Pescespada SS. It's on the most central of the three largest islands in the province, next to a burnt out building. *On some roofs at Citate Di Ravello. Sometimes these roofs spawn nothing and sometimes a News Chopper spawns instead. *Sometimes at Perla Est, but a News Chopper can spawn instead. Trivia *Eubus is a possible combination of Eu'rocopter and Air'bus, despite using an American design as its inspiration. *In terms of size and agility this vehicle is a successor to the Mullen H45 Dragonfly from Just Cause. The similar looking Helicopters in JC2 have such poor handling in comparison, and are also much larger. *The News Chopper is a variant of this vehicle. *Despite being equipped with a camera, there is no visible screen in the cockpit to view footage on. **Theoretically, the helicopter may be used to remotely relay images/footage back to their operators. *This is the only helicopter in Just Cause 3 that starts with "E". **There are other "vehicles" in JC3 that start with E, but this vehicle is the only one capable of being driven (or in this case, piloted). The eDEN Airship and Excavator are also considered vehicles, but they are really Stationary vehicles. *If the Eagle is in fact heavily influenced by the Bell 204, it has a Lycoming T5313B engine, producing about 1,400 horsepower.Link here. *If the player manages to get close enough to the Fast Travel helicopter, he will be able to grapple to the pilot himself instead of the helicopter. Doing so will result in Rico getting stuck inside the helicopters chassis and dying shortly afterwards. A video of this glitch can be seen here. Gallery JC3 helicopters.png|Pre-launch promotional screenshot. The one on the right. In the final version, the colour scheme is inverted. A Terrible Reaction (Eubus Eagle).png|In the mission A Terrible Reaction. '69 Stria Sussurro and Eubus Eagle (front corners).png|'69 Stria Sussurro and Eubus Eagle (front corners). '69 Stria Sussurro (rear) and Eubus Eagle (side).png|'69 Stria Sussurro (rear) and Eubus Eagle (side). '69 Stria Sussurro (side) and Eubus Eagle (front).png|'69 Stria Sussurro (side) and Eubus Eagle (front). '69 Stria Sussurro (top) and Eubus Eagle (interior).png|'69 Stria Sussurro (top) and Eubus Eagle (interior). Rebel drop helicopters.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Eubus Eagle engine.jpg|Closeup of the engine. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3